Katara:Cat Woman: Part 1 of Dark Knight Series
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: She was a normal, sweet, shy girl. The type who never got into trouble and would always go out of her way to help people. That is until she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. After being revived by a mysterious source Katara is turned into the bold, sexy, and fearless Cat Woman. In New York there is a lot for a bad girl to do very bad things. Part of my new series.
1. New Job

**Yay A New Story! :D I know I have two stories started already, but I couldn't help with this one. After watching The Dark Knight Rises, I got inspired to start this series, starting off with CatWoman aka Katara. These will be Zutara but to start off this series will have some Jetara. Sorry I know, I'm not a huge fan either but dont worry Zutara will happen. Also the City Gothem will be in the stories. Other pairings in this series will be Tokka, Maiko, Jinko, and Mai/Ruon- Jian**

**You guys can guess who Zuko's character will be...go on guess...I won't tell until next chapter.**

**So there will be some signs and mentions of Gothem and our dear Zuzu.**

**I know this is going to be an awesome small series :D**

**Be sure to check out my other two stories: Small Bump (ATLA fic) and The Prince and the Avatar (LOK fic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Catwomen references or any of the Batman references**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Death, was never something I thought of, being a normal 19 year old those thoughts never occurred. That is until I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, watching someone get murdered then being chased into a sewer wasn't a way I thought I would die. I should stop and tell it from the beginning; I should tell you about the day I died.

Beep Beep Beep

Katara groaned and sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Glancing over at the clock she noticed the time '8:30'

"Crap" she shouted and fell from her bed, it was her first day of work and she was already going to be late. Living in New York City wasn't an easy place to land a job like this, Agni Inc. It wasn't a business corporation, well not entirely. There was a part run by Ozai and his son Zuko Agni, but where she was working, was the heiress Azula's side of the business, the cosmetic side.

That's right, Azula Agni was her new boss, and with her father's money Azula was able to make her own company, Ember Jewels. It was one of the biggest companies in the city, almost as big as Agni Inc. itself, but then there was the billionaire son Zuko who was at the top market, sold weapons, donated money to charity, and owned almost about everything in Gothem, but he wasn't important to this part of the company.

Ember Crème was a skin crème that was used to make the skin wrinkle free and flawless therefore removing all signs of aging. Azula used the crème herself, which is why the product sold, her skin was flawless and there were no signs of stress anywhere which was highly likely for someone who ran one of the most successful companies in the U.S.

* * *

Locking her apartment door Katara ran down the sidewalk avoiding the people blocking her way as they too headed to work. She finally made it into the middle of the city where Ember Jewel's main building was located. Katara worked in the magazine area, she was starting out as an intern.

Taking a deep breath she entered the futuristic building. Katara walked up to the receptionist with a small smile "May I help you?" she asked.

Katara nodded "I'm Katara Yun, it's my first day and I don't really know where to go." She said laughing nervously.

The receptionist smiled "Don't worry just tell me the department you are working in and I will give you directions on where you need to go."

"I'm working in the magazine area, I'm an intern for uhh." She said pulling out a piece of paper "For a Toph Bei Fong?"

The receptionist's eyes widened "Ahh, you are the young girl Miss Bei Fong told me about, just head up the twenty fourth floor and take the door to the right, you should find someone else there."

Katara nodded her head "Thank you very much."

Leaving the lobby area she headed into the crowded elevator, butterflies filling in her stomach. This was her first real job in the city, she used to volunteer in the local clinic just to get out of her house, and she didn't want to lose this job. Her brother had a great career and she wanted to follow in his footsteps, he moved into Gothem, another nerby city where the other Agni Inc. was located. She didn't know why Sokka chose that city, but he did.

Katara pulled at her long brown hair nervously, her ocean blue eyes looking around trying to spot someone who could help her. A girl with aurburn short hair and purple eyes approached her "Hi, are you lost?" she asked.

Katara shook her head "I'm an intern for Toph Bei Fong." She said looking around the office, there were many cubicles where people are working frantically like a colony of ants.

The girl giggled "Ah yes, you're the new intern. Come on I'll take you to Toph." She said gesturing Katara to follow.

"Thanks" she murmured.

The purpled eyed girl waved a hand "It's no problem, I'm Suki by the way."

"Katara"

They headed to a large office where a skinny girl whose hair was in a high bun sat in a large black chair talking on the phone. Her eyes were bright green and for some reason Katara felt pretty intimidated by the girl.

Toph held up a finger for Suki and Katara to hold a moment. "No Snoozles, my father cannot lend Sparky any more money…. I don't care how much he is giving back, the Bei Fong's has already given enough, he has all the gadgets and gizmos he needs." Toph rolled her eyes and stared up into the ceiling "Look I'll send you the new blue print's Teo has already written, that's the best I can do. Make sure Sparky doesn't destroy another one of his toys. Keep Gothem safe Snoozles." She said then hung up.

"What do you want?" she asked turning to her computer.

Suki smiled "Found your new intern" she said turning to the blue eyed girl.

Toph looked up from her computer and grinned "Hello, welcome to Ember Jewels. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding your way up here?" she asked.

Katara shook her head "No, no problems at all. I'm Kat-"

"I already know who you are." She said cutting Katara off.

Suki shook her head "I'm going to head back to my cubical, nice meeting you Katara." She said.

Katara waved a hand to the auburn haired girl as she exited the office. "So..what do you need me to do?" she asked turning to her new boss.

Toph turned away from her computer and leaned back on her chair "I need you to edit and preview some columns, I would do it myself but I have meetings and a press conference to attend to soon."

Katara nodded her head "Where can I work?"

Toph looked around unsure "Uh just hang out in here, no one should bother you in here. Once you are done reviewing the columns you can just leave."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" she asked.

"Actually, there is a magazine that I need you to deliver to Mrs. Ya in the downstair's offices, but you have until 9 to deliver them, it's no big deal. Besides it's your first day no need to pile you up on work." Toph said then she glanced at her wrist watch "I have to get going and you should start on your work."

Katara nodded her head and sat down; Toph grabbed her brief case and headed out the door. "See you Sugar Queen."

Katara rose an eye brow but before she could question why she got that nickname, the raven headed girl was gone. Sighing, she sat in the chair and began her work.

After hours of work Katara was finally finished reviewing the columns, she had to say, some of them were not that good. She got up from the chair and stretched her back.

* * *

Closing the office door Katara exited the building without anyone stopping her. She stuffed the magazine tube inside of her side bag them ran into someone causing them to spill coffee on their shirt.

Looking up Katara quickly apologized "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She said then really took a look at the man in front of her. He had brown shaggy hair, tan skin, about 6 foot and chocolate brown eyes. She didn't realize that she was staring until he spoke "It's alright, I should have been looking." He said looking down at her.

She smiled nervously and stepped back clutching the strap of her bag "I'm really sorry."

He smiled and shook his head "It's fine really, Miss?"

"Katara." She said nervously.

He grinned and held a hand out "I'm Jet."

Katara bit her lip and shook his hand "It was nice meeting you but I really have to go."

"Yeah I should get going too. I have to go buy a new shirt. See you around Katara." Jet said giving her a smirk

She turned on her heel and walked all the way home without looking back, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Walking into her neighborhood Katara couldn't help but smile, this was the place that she and her brother grew up in, where they would walk home from after school, drew with chalk on the side walk, and played baseball in the ally.

She made her way to her apartment and noticed a grey cat with silver eyes sitting on her porch, Katara rubbed its head gently then walked inside to come back out with a small bowl of tuna for the fish to eat "Here you go kitty." She said with a soft smile, the cat purred in response.

* * *

**Ahh this is going to be one heck of a series! Sorry it was so short but I just wanted to get the story started, it will start building up don't worry :)**

**Hope you guys like it :D**

**Review**


	2. Revival

**Hey Guys here is chapter 2! I decided to label it Katara and Zuko as the main characters since the series is about them ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Catwomen references or any of the Batman references**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Toph sat in the press conference bored, she hated when Azula would bring in the press, it made things complicated. She listened closely taking necessary notes for Sparky, he was the only reason she took this job. He needed someone to keep a close eye on his sister and she was the first to volunteer, much to Snoozle's displeasure.

"Miss Agni! What do you have planned next?" a reporter asked.

Azula smiled widely and looked over at her husband Chen who nodded his head "We are now releasing our new and improved Ember Crème." She announced.

The crowd exploded with questions, cameras flashed brightly, and Azula just smiled absorbing the attention. Toph rolled her eyes, Azula always did like attention.

"Miss Agni. How do we know this product actually works?" another reporter asked.

Chen stood up and buttoned his coat "Azula uses the product herself and we have had excellent results, there have been no side effects once so ever. Some of our employees have also used our crème. Miss Bei Fong?"

Toph stood up and all attention was on her, Azula had chosen her and a few other staff members to try the product and she had to admit she did look pretty good. The crowd 'ohh'd and aww'd' and clapped as they stared at Toph.

"As a gift from Ember Jewels we are giving out free canisters of Ember Crème before they even reach stores! Pass this around please." Azula ordered as some workers came out with boxes of the crème.

All the women in the room smiled and thanked Azula for the gift.

"Now if you excuse us Chen and I have some matters to attend to. Thank you for joining us on this fine afternoon."

Toph stood up and packed her things in left the room, her eyes narrowed as they followed Azula's figure as she walked out of the room. She'd have to call Sparky, something was not right.

* * *

Katara sat in her room and picked at her dinner that was sitting in her lap, she watched as Zuko Agni once again donated 20,000 to a charity on tv. She rolled her eyes, that didn't really help now did it; the charities probably weren't even real.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she stood up, adjusted her glasses and headed towards her front door. Grumbling she opened the door "Yes?"

"Hey Sis!"

Katara grinned and opened the door wider "Sokka? What are you doing here?"

Her brother stepped in the apartment "I had to meet a friend in the city and I thought I would pay a visit to my favorite little sister." He said ruffling her hair.

She glared and fixed her messy curls "I'm your only sister, Sokka."

Sokka chuckled "Well that's true. Anyways what have you been up to?"

Katara smiled and they headed into the living room to talk. She noticed he was in his uniform so it must be an important meeting he was having. Her brother was a police officer in Gotham and seemed to be a good one too, he was close to becoming chief of Police.

"I got a job." She said as they sat down.

Sokka rose an eyebrow "Really? Where?"

Katara looked down at her hands "Ember Jewels, I review and edit the magazines as an intern." She said.

Sokka's eyes widened and he sighed loudly "So you work for Azula Agni?"

She nodded her head "Yes, well I work for Toph Bei Fong, but Azula owns the company so I guess I do work for her."

"Wait, Toph Bei Fong?" he asked leaning forward.

Katara nodded "Yes I'm her intern."

"Interesting, I heard Toph Bei Fong was a pretty interesting character."

She shrugged her shoulders "She's not that bad. So tell me about Gotham, anything new."

Sokka scratched the back of his neck "Well not really, there's this masked man running around the city by the name of Batman, the whole city has gone insane, it's a pretty tough situation."

"Ah but they have Lieutenant Sokka Yun on the force I'm sure you guys can handle it." She said grinning.

He smiled and puffed out his chest "Well I am one of the best."

Katara rolled her eyes "Easy there tiger."

Sokka sighed and pulled out his phone to check the time "I better go, my friend is waiting for me. I'll come by tomorrow." He stood up and kissed her head "See you Kat."

"Bye Sokka" she said smiling.

The door clicked shut and she headed back into her room. Noticing the magazine tube Katara's eyes widened "Oh crap I forgot."

Running to get dressed into normal clothing Katara grabbed her messenger bag, phone, and magazine tube then left the apartment.

She noticed the silver eyed cat once again but shook her head and continued walking. Mrs. Ya's office was near the ocean on the other side of the city, Katara called a cab and had it drop her off in the building.

"Thank you" she said thanking the cab and entering the building.

It was dark and there were no lights on at all. "Hello?" she called out trying to find someone there.

The sound of multiple voices caught her attention; she set the magazine tube down on the front desk and followed the sound of the voices.

There was a small meeting room where people where having a serious conversation. Katara hid behind the wall and listened to the conversation.

"There's a problem." A male voice said.

"What do you mean a problem?" a female voice said.

"You know we can afford any problems." Another male voice said.

"The crème has a side effect, Azula." The first man said bluntly.

Katara's eyes widened, what was Azula Agni doing in a place like this?

"What's the side effect Doctor?" she heard Azula say.

Katara leaned out slightly so she could see what was going on. There was a screen with pictures of Azulas face, one was wrinkle and blemish free, the other showed her actual face without the crème, she looked much older almost like her gran gran.

"The crème's purpose was to give women a younger look, removing any blemishes and wrinkles, making them seem 10 years younger. But the side effect creates even more wrinkles if you stop using it over a certain period of time." He said using a red laser pen to gesture to the pictures "It also creates a hard shell over the user's face, as if it was frozen."

He turned to the couple "This is not good Azula, if people continue to use the product they could get very sick, their pores will freeze and their face will be completely emotionless if they use it over and over."

Katara's eyes widened in shock, they couldn't sell those products, all those women had a chance to get sick, or even die.

Azula narrowed her eyes "We'll just put a warning label, do not use more than 2 times a day. Problem solved."

The doctor shook his head "No if they continue to use it they could die."

The other man stood up "There is nothing to fear doctor, I mean look at Azula, she looks perfect and there are no traces of sickness in her. The customers will be fine."

"Chen is right Dr. Biyu, everything will be fine."

Dr. Biyu stood up "I'm sorry Miss Agni but I cannot keep helping you with this product, if it means that these women will lose their lives."

Chen stood up also and waved a finger behind him "We are very sorry to hear that Dr. Biyu, but you see, you know too much as it is and if we let you go who knows who'll you'll give this information to."

Three large men came out from the shadows all holding a gun, Azula crossed her arms "Are you sure you are going to stop helping us Doctor?"

"No, I won't. I cannot let you continue with this project Ms. Angi" He said shouting.

Azula sighed "It is not your decision Doctor. I see your choice is final, Gabe handle him."

The sound of a gunshot was heard though the building. Katara used her hand to cover her scream as she watched the doctor fall to the ground. She backed up from the wall and it bins that were stacked behind her.

"Someone's there." Chen said.

"Boy's go find whoever that is; we cannot have any witnesses to what happened tonight." Azula said.

Katara's eyes widened in fear and she ran to the back of the building, it was a warehouse type of building.

Footsteps followed her as she ran into the back of the building. She screamed as a gunshot was heard behind her. Frantically she ran trying to get away from the thugs "Stop, I'm just a girl."

She heard no response only shooting. Katara spotted a large drain where the factory must have let out the water and glanced back quickly and ran into the drain. The footsteps began to fade the more she walked into the drain.

She breathed heavily and laid a hand on the wall trying to catch her breath. A loud splashing noise caught her attention; looking back she saw water rapidly heading towards her.

Rushing like a tidal wave the water consumed her. Her eyes widened and she felt it fill her lungs, she could feel herself fading until everything went black.

The water was led out into the ocean; it was part of the sewer. The waves rolled and crashed, pulling her body to the shore.

* * *

Silver eyes watches as the girl's body laid on shore, it slowly walked towards it. Using its enhanced hearing the creature could not hear a heartbeat, it recognized the female, she always went out of her way to feed all the strays in the street, making sure they had enough to eat.

Closer and closer it got until it was standing on top of her, scratches and cuts were on her pale face, her hair was soaked to the bone, and her blue eyes were wide open. Silver eyes decided it would give back for all those months the human helped, a simple 'thank you'

Gazing into the lifeless blue eyes, the creature blew its breath into her open mouth, after a minute her breathing started again, the color returned to her face and her blue eyes dilated. Gasping the girl, coughed up water and through blurred vision saw the figure of a cat sitting on her chest before she once again black out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it :D **


	3. Discoveries

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter four! :D**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Catwoman.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sunlight caused Katara to stir awake, blinking she opened her eyes and squinted as the bright light burned her eyes. She looked around and furrowed her eyebrows, she was back in her apartment but in the same clothing as the night before. Her eyes widened as she realized she was not in her bed but up on the highest railing of her stairs.

"Katara?"

She looked up and saw Sokka standing there with Toph snickering next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't really know." Katara said.

"Well get down from there, you could hurt yourself." He ordered.

She glared but slowly started to get herself up from the railing. "Be careful Sugar Queen." Toph called out.

Katara glanced up to glare at the dark haired woman but ended losing her balance and falling off the edge of the railing. "Katara!" Sokka cried out.

She screamed and closed her eyes preparing to hit the wooden floor but instead heard a quiet thump. Opening her eyes she saw that she was on both feet then looked up at Sokka and Toph who were staring at her with their mouths open.

"That was so awesome!" Toph cried out, breaking the silence.

"Awesome? No that was the opposite of awesome! That almost gave me a heart attack!" Sokka ranted.

Toph waved a hand "You'll get over it. So how did you do that Sugar Queen?"

Katara blinked and shook her head "I don't really know." Then looked at the couple "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

Sokka grinned and looked at Toph who returned the gesture and nodded her head. He scratched the back of his neck "I wanted to introduce you to, uhh, my girlfriend, Toph Bei Fong, but since you guys know each other already..." he said trailing off.

Katara's mouth dropped open "Whoa wait? You guys are together?"

Sokka nodded sheepishly "Yeah, we've been together for about 2 years already." He admitted.

"2 years? And I'm just finding out about this?" she asked putting a hand on her hips.

Toph put a hand on Sokka's shoulder "Snoozles here has been working with a friend of ours and has been real busy besides hes been training in the police force. Cut him some slack."

Katara sighed "Your right, your right. I am very happy for you guys."

Sokka smiled and pulled his sister in for a hug "Thanks sis."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, Toph snickered behind her hand "Anyways did you get the magazines delivered last night?" she asked.

Katara's breath hitched, memories of rushing water flashed in her head and she zoned out. Toph gave Sokka a worried glance "Katara, are you okay?"

The blue eyed girl shook her head "Um yeah I'm fine and don't worry I got the magazines there."

Toph gave her a skeptical look "Okay. Well I should get going, I have a meeting to attend to." She said standing up.

Sokka stood up as well "Yeah I have to meet with the chief of police in a few minutes. Are you busy today Kat?" he asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulders "I have a few errands to do."

He nodded his head "Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled and headed for the door "See ya Sugar Queen!" Toph called out.

Once the door closed Katara sighed and flopped onto her couch, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She closed her eyes and images of rushing water and silver eyes appeared. Opening her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

After getting ready Katara left her apartment and saw the silvered eyed cat sitting on her steps staring at her. She stared back at the cat, the silver eyes seemed vaguely familiar.

The cat meowed and ran down the sidewalk, for some odd reason Katara felt the need to the follow the cat, so she did. Looking around nervously Katara continued to follow the cat until they reached a house across town.

The cat walked into a small doggie door entering the house. Katara timidly knocked on the door, waiting patiently as the door opened to reveal an old woman. "May I help you?" she asked.

Katara rubbed her shoulder "Umm, I was just returning your cat."

The woman smiled "Ah yes, Tui, she does get into trouble. Come in darling, I'll serve you tea." She said opening the door wider.

Katara shook her head "Oh no ma'am its alright."

She waved a hand "Nonsense, it's the least I can do."

Nodding her head Katara entered the home, imminently her senses tingled, the home felt cozy and had a certain smell to it that drove Katara crazy.

"Jasmine Tea?" the woman asked.

She nodded her head "That is fine. Thank you Ms.?"

"Wu, but the children around town call me Aunt Wu."

Katara rose an eye brow "Okay, erm Aunt Wu."

Glancing around the house she noticed multiple cats walking around the house and also statues of cats. "You must really like cats." She said.

Aunt Wu smiled as she poured the tea "Oh yes, ever since my husband passed away, I grew lonely and decided to take these off the streets. Tui was actually one of my first cats I got, she's very….special."

Katara glanced up from her tea "Special? Would that explain her silver eyes?"

The old woman smiled "You are very observant my dear, Tui's eyes are very different. Here I'll explain."

She rose up from her seat and gestured for Katara to follow her up the stairs to her book selves. Katara was amazed by the amount books Aunt Wu had.

"Tui's breed is a special breed, it began in Egypt when the Mau, Tui's breed, started off as messengers of the Feline Goddess Bast. Bast would choose mortals, mostly women, who are worthy of receiving a blessing from the goddess." Aunt Wu said eyeing Katara.

Aunt Wu went over to the book case to pull out a large book, opening it to the picture of Bast. "The Mau soon became extinct as treasure hunters raided Egypt and wiped out all the living Mau's."

"But you said Tui was a Mau?" Katara asked.

Aunt Wu smiled "Yes but I never said she was from this time. Tui came here as a messager, looking for the one Bast feels worthy of receiving her blessing."

"This is crazy, a cat from another time, who is a messenger for a Goddess? I think you need help Aunt Wu."

The woman merely chuckled "Nonsense my dear. You see, you are the one Bast has chosen."

Katara shook her head "No I'm not! You're crazy!"

Aunt Wu sighed and pulled out a ball of catnip from her pocket "Catch."

Katara imminently caught the ball out of relex and brought the cat nip up to her nose, rubbing it all around her face. She moaned as the scent filled her nostrils. Aunt Wu smiled "You enjoy cat nip as if you were the creature itself."

She stopped and dropped the ball "What does this mean Aunt Wu?"

The old woman chuckled "Bast has chosen you. You are worthy to receive her blessing, which you already did."

Katara gazed at the floor "How did I receive it? I don't remember being approached by a Goddess, I'm pretty sure I would remember that."

"Like I said darling, Tui is a messanger, and Bast's blessing was Tui's message."

"But, Tui never gave me any mess-" she started but then remembered the previous night, the silver eyes staring back at hers, the cool breath blowing on her lifeless face.

"I- I died!" she called out backing up to the railing of the stairs.

Aunt Wu stared at the girl, studying her "You may have died but Tui has revived you." She said then pushed Katara over the edge of the railing.

She gasped and landed on all fours "What the hell is wrong with you?" Katara asked standing up as the woman descended from the stair case.

"Bast as given you a blessing, you have become something extraordinary, gaining feline reflexes and instincts. You are no longer going to be this person who is pushed around, now you can be free."

Katara shook her head "What do I do with this blessing?"

Aunt Wu smiled "Use this power, but be careful, sometimes blessings can be disguised as curses. It is up to you to decide which one it is."

"Thank you Aunt Wu." She said.

"Any time darling and if you ever need anything, come and see me." Aunt Wu said.

Katara smiled "I will!"

* * *

Once she go out of the house Katara put a hand on her head, everything was happening so fast. She died and she couldn't even remember how or who did it.

Looking down at the ground she walked down the sidewalk, a couple of blocks later she ran into someone. "Oh no, I'm sorry."

The person turned around "It's fine, I guess we are having a habit of running into each other like this."

Her eyes widened as Jet stood in front of her "I guess so." She said smiling.

Jet chuckled "Katara right?"

She nodded her head "Yeah."

"I know this is really weird and stuff but I'm heading over to the orphanage, would you like to join me?" he asked looking at her nervously.

Katara bit her lip "Oh, sure. That sounds like fun. It's the least I can do after I bumped into you twice, one of the times spilling coffee on you."

He laughed "Don't worry its fine. Come on we should get going."

"So what do you do for a living?" Katara asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Jet smiled "I'm a detective."

She nodded her head "Wow, sounds important."

He chuckled "Yeah I guess. What about you?"

Katara looked down at the sidewalk "I'm an intern at Ember Jewels."

"Wow, you get to work with the famous Azula Agni. I bet that is interesting."

"You have no idea." Katara mumbled.

The arrived at the orphanage and Katara saw Jet's eyes fill with amusement as the children playing in the basketball court shouted his name "Dectective Jet!" they call out.

Jet smiled and waved before grabbing Katara's hand causing her heart to beat faster "Come on, let's go." He said pulling her to the court.

"Hey guys!" he said smiling.

"Hey Jet!" a boy said holding a basketball under his arm.

"Who is this?" a little girl asked.

Jet turned to Katara "This is Katara, she's a friend of mine."

The little girl smiled "Is she your girlfriend?"

Katara blushed and Jet chuckled "No, she's not."

"Oh, well she is very pretty."

"I agree." He said winking at Katara who's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Hey Jet how about a one on one?" the little boy asked.

"With me and her?" Jet asked pointing at Katara.

"Yeah!" the kids said.

"What do you say Tara? Up for a little game?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders "Sure."

The boy threw the basketball at Katara and she instinctively caught it, keeping her gaze on Jet who rose an eyebrow.

Katara passed the ball between her hands, giggling as her gazed followed the ball back and forth quickly.

"Let's get the game started shall we?" Jet asked.

She blushed and nodded her head. She began to dribble the ball but it was quickly taken from her by Jet. Katara narrowed her eyes and began to chase after him, trying to get the ball back but he kept blocking her, keeping the ball away from her.

Growling in annoyance Katara, tried every way she could to get the ball away. Sliding a finger up and down his back, Jet stiffened and Katara used the opportunity to steal the ball away and make a basket.

"No fair!" he called out.

She smirked and dribbled the ball "You never said there were rules." She said innocently.

After losing to the game Jet decided to walk Katara home "You didn't have to walk me home." She said smiling.

"It's no problem. I had a great time with you Katara." He said.

She blushed and looked down "So why do you go to the orphanage?"

Jet looked down "That's where I grew up."

Katara turned to look at him, sadly. She put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring bad memories."

He waved a hand dismissively "It's fine, I just thought that the kids could get a little excitement after being cooped up in that place all day. I was there for 18 years so I knew how it felt to have nothing."

She smiled "I think it's a great thing you're doing Jet."

They stood in front of her door and he smiled "Well I guess this is your stop."

Katara rubbed her arm nervously "I guess so."

Jet rubbed the back of his neck "I was wondering, would you like to join me for dinner this Saturday night?"

"Like a date?" she asked.

He nodded his head "Yeah, like a date."

Katara grinned "Sound's great."

Jet smile widened "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well then I'll see you Saturday." He said.

"See you then." She said.

Jet bent down and kissed her cheek "Goodnight."

Katara blushed "Goodnight."

She opened her door and quickly shut it and put a hand to her cheek. Her blush still on her face 'Maybe this is a blessing after all.' She thought happily.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. But I promise the next one will have plently of it.**

**Sokka and Toph finally delcared that they are dating! :D**

**Obviously everyone can guess who the 'friend' Sokka is working for right?**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Review:D**


	4. Catwoman

**Hey guys! Here is the action chapter I promised you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender or catwoman.**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

That night Katara laid in her bed wide awake, for some reason she didn't feel tired. Her thoughts were filled with questions, how did she die? Why did she die? Who did it?

Anger raced through her veins, if it wasn't for Tui, she would be dead, her father would be daughterless, her brother sisterless, and her gran gran had to deal with the pain of loosing another female in the family.

Her mother was killed when she was 8, they had been walking home from the grocery store and out of nowhere burglars ran out of a shop with guns. Kya pulled Sokka and Katara behind her to protect them. Kya attempted to stop them but ended up being shot. Katara still remembers the way her mothers eye's widened as she collapsed to the ground. Sokka pulled Katara away from her mother knowing that she was gone.

A scream caused Katara to sit up hastily in her bed. "Stop it! Please!" Katara glanced down from her window to the ally beside her apartment. A man had a woman against the wall, clenching her forearms. Katara narrowed her eyes as the man spoke "Shut up! No where is my money, I told you to have it for me."

The woman whimpered "Please, I have my son to feed, I couldn't get your money."

He growled "You'll regret not giving me my money." He took a step back and pointed the gun at the woman.

"No please!" the woman pleaded.

Before the man could react he was tackled to the ground, Katara stood over him and glared. "What the hell!"

"If I were you I would leave her alone." She warned.

The man glared "What are you going to do about it girly."

Katara chuckled and put her foot on the man's throat "I can do many things, but since I feeling compassionate tonight I'll let you go."

She picked the man up by his throat and threw him across the ally. He coughed and ran away. Katara glanced at the woman and helped her up "Be careful next time okay."

The woman nodded "Thank you."

Nodded her head Katara leaped up onto the fire escape and climbed back into her apartment.

After her run in with that thug Katara then decided she would take advantage of this new blessing, getting up from the bed she headed to her closet. On the floor was a large box, she grinned and picked it up and headed her bed. Opening it, she purred at the sight of the leather outfit. It was a gift from her best friend Yue, she had thought Katara would need it someday for a date night, but Katara had other ideas.

She went into her bathroom and pulled out two pairs of scissors. Without a hesitation she cut one piece of her hair, laughing she continued to cut until her long, curly hair was cut into a pixie hair style. She grinned at her finished hair and quickly grabbed moose styling her hair, spiking it up. After her hair she moved onto makeup, covering her lips with bright red lipstick and putting dark eye shadow and eyeliner.

Jumping down from the fire escape Katara grinned as she walked confidently. The leather jumpsuit showed her stomach and was extremely tight showing off her curves. Spotting a motor bike sitting in the ally Katara grinned and mounted the bike "Mind if I take it for a spin?" she asked looking back, seeing a man smoking in the shadows.

"Hey wait!" the man called out.

She ignored him and sped off into the night, laughing with glee. Katara felt free, like she could do anything she wanted. As she sped through traffic she found herself in front of a large jewelry store.

Her eyes widened with desire as she saw a diamond necklace at the display. As she stared at the piece of jewelry a movement caught her eye, she saw a man dressed in all black walking around the store. 'Burglars' she thought angrily but then grinned as an idea came into her head.

Walking over to one of the broken displays Katara spotted a black mask, quickly and quietly, she snatched the mask up and put it on her face before she climbed up on the second floors railing.

Two of the burglars smiled as they began to stuff a bag with diamond rings, necklaces, and bracelets.

"Amateurs." Katara called out.

The men looked up and held up their guns at the woman in all black. Katara cocked her head to the side and smiled. "You boys thought you could some in hear and steal all these beautiful things? What a purrrrrrfect idea." She purred.

The men glanced at each other before shooting up at the railing, Katara leaped away and smiled as the gun shots created a cloud of marble dust. Once they finished shooting, the men looked at each other with confused looks.

Katara kicked her leg out causing one of the men the fall on the other. She landed with a crouch and stared at the men laying on the ground. A small movement caught her eye as another burglar came from out of another room, he held a gun up at Katara and began shooting.

Jumping away Katara dodged the gun shots and climbed up the walls with ease. The man's eyes widened as he continued to shoot. She ran across the building, avoiding all the bullets, moving stealthy and cat-like.

Landing behind the man, Katara hissed and kicked gun out of his hand. He howled out in pain as her high heel scratched his hand. The other men stood up and crowded Katara "Oh no, I looks like I'm out numbered." She swept a foot under one of the men "That just doesn't seem fair, now does it sweety."

The punched another man while kicking her leg back hitting the final burglar. She stood up and smiled at the unconscious men. Glancing back she saw one more attempting to grab his gun. Katara ran and slid under his legs, pushing the gun away.

She kicked his groin causing him to cry out, grabbing his hair she pulled him up to her face. "Meowww."

The man's eye's widened as she kicked him back, causing him to hit his head against the wall.

Straightening her posture Katara grinned and walked to the bag full of jewelry "For me? Oh darling you shouldn't have." She said giggling.

Putting the mask back in one of the displays she came across a cat mask and picked it up, putting it with her bag of goodies.

Outside the jewelry store, Katara opened the bag and smiled as the diamond's glistened in the moon light. Climbing back on the motor bike, she headed back to her apartment.

"Sir, we've questioned the suspects, you're not going to believe this."

Jet turned to the officer "What is it?"

"The men reported that a woman was also in the building. She took the jewelry and attacked these men." He said "They said she moved like a cat, climbing on the walls, and purring."

Jet rose an eye brow "Cat-like? Are you sure?"

The officer nodded his head "Positive Sir. Our men are reviewing the surveillance tapes right now."

They headed over to the control room where the men were watching the tapes "She's so hot!" one of the men said.

Jet glared "No time to oogle over her, she's a criminal now."

"Sir, we've added her to our look out list, what would you like to call her?"

"Catwoman." Jet said before walking out of the room.

Katara woke to the sound of her alarm, opening her eyes she gasped and looked around her bed. There were expensive jewelry all around her, diamonds and pearls along with other expensive gems. "Oh no." she mumbled.

Getting out of her bed she quickly went to find a large doggie bag to put the jewelry in. Heading to her bathroom her eyes widened as she looked at her appearance, tears filled her eyes as she touched her short hair.

After getting ready Katara headed over to the police station and left the bag on the stairs, hoping no one saw her.

"Whoa you look hot Sugar Queen." Toph said as Katara entered the office.

"Oh, thank you." She said quietly.

"Well here is the work I have set out for you, just sit on this side on the desk, and get busy."

Katara nodded and began her work "How is the crème doing for you?" Katara asked.

Toph shrugged her shoulders "It's alright. I'm not really one for that junk, but Chen and Azula requested some of the employees try it, I was one of the few picked."

"I don't think you should use the crème anymore Toph." Katara said.

"And why not?" the green eyed girl said turning to her intern.

"What if it has a side effect or something?"

Toph waved a hand dismissively "It's a perfectly safe product; there is nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." Katara said continuing her work.

"What is there something you know that I don't?"

She shook her head "No."

After last night Katara felt free and confident, but that didn't stop her from trying to find out who killed her. Tonight was the night she found out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Review**


End file.
